


Puck Stops Here, The Chapter 12

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-24
Updated: 2003-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Jack comes home.





	Puck Stops Here, The Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I'm sorry everyone, but Part 13 will be a while in coming. There's a bit in part 23 though :) Cheers as always to Cats, my trusted beta.

  
Author's notes: I'm sorry everyone, but Part 13 will be a while in coming. There's a bit in part 23 though :) Cheers as always to Cats, my trusted beta.  


* * *

Puck Stops Here, The Chapter 12

### Puck Stops Here, The Chapter 12

#### by Wadjet

Date Archived: 07/24/03  
Website:   
Status: In-Progress  
Category: Story, Established 'ship, Slash, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Other Characters   Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson   Jack/Daniel         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: Area 52  
Series: Puck Stops Here, The  
Notes: I'm sorry everyone, but Part 13 will be a while in coming. There's a bit in part 23 though :) Cheers as always to Cats, my trusted beta.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine, except the ones that are, yadda.  
Summary: Jack comes home.

* * *

"Hot damn, Jeff. That was amazing!" Jack exclaimed as they walked out to Jeff's car. I could kiss ya..." he hesitated. "But I won't. Obviously." 

Jeff chuckled. "It's okay, Jack. I know." 

"Know what?" 

Jeff turned and smiled at him as the clang of the penny dropping rang in both their ears. 

Jack's cheeks reddened slightly as he realised the implication. Even though Jeff knowing he was gay didn't bother him in the slightest, he was embarrassed by the fact that he hadn't told Jeff first. 

"OH. You... ah... you know, know. So, did Daniel tell you?" 

Jeff shook his head. "Nah. I worked it out on my own and he confirmed it by not saying anything. The kid worships you, Jack. He's in love and he'd go through fire, ice and storm to protect you. If you don't know that already, here, buy a clue." 

Jack laughed, relieved that Jeff was okay about it. "He makes me happy, Jeff. Don't know what else to tell you. I never felt so cared about before. He loves me just for me, not because I'm some big shot hockey player with plenty of cash." 

"Listen bubbeleh, I've known you a while now and I never suspected you were... y'know, that way. You kept it hidden well enough. There aren't any surprises lurking around that I should know about are there? No ex-boyfriends, cruising, anything? I'm sorry to ask, but I really need to know so I can prepare. Lori is pissed and 'hell hath no fury' and all that." 

Jack shook his head. "Nope. Not one. Don't wanna give you too much information, but I was with a guy for a few months back when I was in my teens. That was the last time 'til Daniel. I've wanted to, but I never had the cojones to go through with it." 

Jeff pulled his Mercedes out into the traffic and replied, "That's a good thing; because if there was anything out there, you can be sure she'd find it. As for now, keep a low profile, brother. Don't go attending any Gay Pride parades or flyin' a rainbow flag outside the house. Don't forget you're still in a business that takes a dim view of it." 

Jack snorted. "Yeah, and what a fuckin' crock that is! I've met a few guys I could guarantee you were gay, but not one of us ever had the nerve to show it. How fuckin' sad is that? It doesn't make us any different out there." 

"That's true, but that's the world we live in. We have to deal. I'm not saying break up with the kid, just be discreet, that's all. I don't suppose there'll be any rumours flying around the place just because he's staying with you. It's... it's not a permanent arrangement, is it?" 

Jack looked out of the car window and contemplated that thorny little question in silence. He knew that Daniel was due to go back to LA for the new academic year in September, but he didn't want to think that far ahead. So much had happened in the past few weeks his head was still spinning. He'd lost a career and gained a bum leg, lost a wife and gained a lover, not to mention a new understanding of himself. He'd fallen hard for Daniel, and although he was 98% sure he'd fallen for the man, he couldn't help but wonder if part of Daniel's appeal was the way Daniel loved him: and Daniel truly did love him. Jack knew that much and was grateful for it. How long Daniel would be able to love him was another question. Dammit, he wanted to be able to say 'yes', but... "I don't know."  
He continued staring out of the window, stroking his beard absently, until they pulled up outside the wrought iron gates of his luxury home. Jeff stepped out of the car and called the house using the intercom system on the gatepost. Daniel buzzed them in and the big gates swung open to allow Jeff's Merc up the driveway. Daniel opened the door and stood on the front step, smiling broadly. Jack's stomach did a flip when he saw Daniel there. He looked accusingly at Jeff, who began to chuckle. Jeff stopped the car and threw up his hands. 

"You devious bastard!" Jack grinned. 

"So sue me! I needed someone to be taking care of business here while I was taking care of business downtown! I figured if there was one person you'd trust to be here, it'd be Daniel," Jeff winked. 

Jack shook his head and laughed as Daniel opened the car door for him and helped him out. He leaned on one crutch, took a good look over his house, and then beamed when he heard Oscar barking. 

"Hey Big Guy!" Jack yelled happily. 

The big dog ran hell-for-leather around the house from the backyard and leapt at Jack, putting his paws on Jack's chest and licking him for all he was worth. 

Daniel stood behind Jack, holding him steady against Oscar's weight and took the opportunity to hold him tight and whisper in his ear. 

"I told you I'd never let you fall. Welcome home, babe." 

Jack was choked and speechless with joy at being back home again. Oscar was there, Daniel was there; Jack couldn't have been happier. 

Jeff stayed for a cup of coffee, and then told them he'd better get back to the office to draw up the divorce papers, as he'd explained earlier. 

"You don't have any children, so there won't be any custody battles, there's only Oz and I don't think he'll be going anywhere," he smiled, looking over at where Jack sat on a kitchen chair with Oscar's head in his lap. 

"Nuh uh. No way," Jack declared, scratching Oscar behind the ears and receiving an adoring lick for his trouble. 

"As far as I can see there isn't much community property to share, but if I give her a reasonable pay-off, you might be lucky and never see her again. I'll make a suggestion when I've had time to think about it and get back to you. In the meantime, enjoy being home, Jack." 

"I will, Jeff. Thanks for everything, brother." He shook Jeff's hand and then pulled him down for a hug. 

"Ah, get out. It's what you pay me for! And you," he looked at Daniel, who was sitting and looking at Jack with a loving smile. "You take care of him." 

"Will do, Jeff. I'll see you out." 

"Sure. Bye Jack." 

"See ya later, bud," Jack replied, while scratching Oscar behind the ear. 

Daniel walked Jeff out to the main door and as he reached it, he turned and looked earnestly at Daniel. 

"Look, kid. It's obvious that you're good for him. God knows, he needs someone who cares about him right now and I guess you know he loves you, but if you break his heart you'll have me to reckon with. You got that?" 

"Heard and understood, Jeff. I love him," Daniel shrugged, as if those three words were all the explanation he could possibly give. 

When Daniel returned to the kitchen, Jack had gone. He walked around the house calling for him, and after getting no answer, he went outside to the yard. Jack was lying on a lounger by the side of the pool, with Oscar lying happily beside him, panting gently from the heat. 

"You okay? You want anything?" Daniel asked. 

"Beer would be good." 

Daniel went back into the house and got them two beers from the fridge, then walked back out to the poolside and lay on the lounger next to Jack's, offering him one of the bottles. 

"Thanks, babe. Slainte." Jack and Daniel clinked bottles and took long draughts from them, sighing as the cool beverage cleaned the dust from both their throats. 

"Jesus Danny, there was a little while back there when I didn't think I'd ever be able to come home," Jack sighed, still not quite believing he was back and she was gone. 

Daniel smiled, resisting the desire to hold him, figuring he'd have plenty of time to reassure Jack that he really was home when they were in his bed later on. He'd taken the liberty of changing the sheets. Daniel couldn't bear the thought of sleeping on the same linen as the man who had ended Jack's career, and didn't think Jack would want to either. 

"Back for good, Jack. Jeff scares me, to be honest. I'm glad I'm on the right side of him. He cares a lot about you. More people care than you think." 

Jack snorted, softly. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I couldn't have done this without you, though." 

Daniel smiled. "You're not going to go sappy on me again, are you?" he teased. 

"Nah. Not this time, but I'm abdicating responsibility for any declarations of love that may come out later on tonight... when I'm inside you again." 

Daniel groaned. "Jeez, Jack. Make it hard for a guy why don't you?" 

"Seriously," Jack said, as they both looked into the shimmering blue of the pool, at the dolphin tile design on the bottom, which seemed to undulate with the rhythm of the water. He sighed and then continued. 

"I never knew sex could be like that. I know it's a clich, but most clichs have a ring of truth about 'em. I guess I'd never made love with anyone before: I guess I'd never been in love before. All the years I was with Lori... God, what a waste." 

"Did you ever love her, d'you think?" Daniel asked, knowing he was treading on sensitive territory, but needing to ask the question just the same. 

Jack shrugged. "I thought I did. I didn't marry her just for a cover." He sighed. "We met at a Booster Club dinner. I'd only just been signed and it was my first meet 'n' greet with the fans. I hate, loathe and despise these things, you know how I am." 

Daniel smiled. 

"She just kinda latched onto me and believe it or not, she was kind and funny. She made me feel like I could do it, y'know? She's bright too, we got to talking and then we went back to my place afterwards, and five years later here I am. I sometimes think that if I hadn't been so goddamned shy, I never would have gotten involved with her." 

"I remember how uncomfortable you were with groups of people from when you were with the Rangers in New York. We met, you know." 

Jack took off his shades and looked at him, stunned. "Get out! When? Where?" 

Daniel chuckled softly, embarrassed at having to tell the story to the other main character in it. 

"I was in High School in New York and every now and then we'd get a little ice time up at Madison Square Gardens. Afterwards some of us would stay and watch you guys practice. You were exactly where we all wanted to be; you were NHL. The best. I used to watch you. Every move, every drill. I was completely mesmerised." 

"Wow!" 

"And of course it gave me a great opportunity to do a little lusting," Daniel grinned. 

Jack laughed, still shocked at Daniel's confession. "Damn! If I'd known then, what I know now..." 

"You probably would have run a mile," Daniel smiled kindly. "Even if I had been old enough. If you'd been ready for a relationship before now, you would've had one, Jack. If you'd had any idea how I felt about you then, it would have scared you half to death. Especially if you'd felt anything for me." He took a long drink from his bottle before continuing. The feelings he'd had for Jack at the time were so raw and powerful they'd scared him. He couldn't imagine what they might have done to Jack. 

"It was sweet, actually. We stayed until the end of the practice on a couple of nights and everyone was teasing the shit out of me about going to speak to you. All of my buddies on the team knew that you were my hero." 

Jack chuckled and shook his head in wonder. "Oh man!" 

"And most of them knew you were my jackoff fantasy too... no pun intended." 

Jack laughed out loud. 

"So, of course when you did your usual thing and waited to be last off the ice, they pushed me forward to ask for your autograph." 

"And didja get one?" 

Daniel laughed. "Yeah, I did. Don't put yourself down, Jack. I never once heard of you refusing anybody, as shy as everyone knew you were." 

Jack sighed. "You know, I tried, I really did. It was just the whole 'adulation' thing made me feel... weird. I was out there doing a job I loved: something I was good at for once in my sorry life, and I knew damned well how lucky I was to be doing it. I mean, every fucking kid in Canada wants to be a pro hockey player and half the guys in the northern states of the U.S. too. I just couldn't understand why folks got so excited about me, y'know?" 

"There's no point whatsoever in asking me. I was probably your biggest fan!" 

Jack took another drink from his bottle and grinned. 

"You signed my stick," Daniel continued. "I used to spend ages just running my fingers over the signature. I had a poster of you over my bed, for Chrisssakes!" 

"No way!" 

"Way," Daniel answered, quietly. 

Daniel's face flushed at both the memory and the fact that he was actually here, with Jack, telling him about it; but he figured it was time. 

"When I was growing up, almost from the time I realised my dick was for something else as well as peeing out of, I knew I didn't like girls. When I was in eleventh grade, all I wanted was you." 

Jack smiled, teasingly. "What about the Scout Master?" 

"Only as an alternate," Daniel grinned. "You were the one I fantasised about." 

"S'at so?" Jack asked, the volume and tone of his voice dropping. 

"Yeah," Daniel breathed. 

"You feel like sharing? I mean, since I was the one in the fantasy, it only seems right for me to know what I was doing... or what you were doing to me," he murmured. 

Daniel chuckled in his embarrassment. His dick twitched as he thought about it, even though he was still reticent to admit the full extent of his lust. 

"You really wanna know?" 

Jack was massaging his dick inside his shorts by this time and the look in his eyes was positively feral. 

"Oh yeah. I wanna know now. You can't tease me like that and not follow through, Danny." 

"Out here?" 

"Why not? It's warm, it's private and this place is fucking mine. I can do what I want here, and if I want to fuck you 'til you beg for mercy, that's just what I'm gonna do." 

Daniel swallowed and shifted as his dick caught the full force of Jack's voice at its sexiest and most seductive. Not that Jack had to make much of an effort where he was concerned. Daniel was the push-over to end all push-overs and intended to make the most of their time together; such as it was. 

"Fuck..." 

"Didn't I just say that?" Jack smiled. "You have to pay attention. Get your beautiful ass over here where I can touch you up and then tell me every, single, filthy detail of every, single, disgusting and perverted fantasy you ever had about me. I need to know so's I can take you through all of 'em when my leg's better." 

"Holy shit," Daniel murmured, practically coming in his shorts at the very thought of his lover fulfilling fantasies he'd had since he'd discovered how much pleasure his dick and thinking about Jack could give him. 

"You better believe it, Daniel," Jack growled. 

Daniel stood, slowly, looking over the rim of his glasses at Jack, whose skin was beginning to glisten with sweat. "I'd lay on my bed at night, looking up at the picture of you on the ceiling. My parents and my brother were all in bed too, and I waited until I thought they were fast asleep..." he moved over to Jack and straddled him, running his hands over Jack's chest and through the hair which was beginning to shine with moisture. 

Jack felt a lump in his throat as he listened, speechless. 

"I'd push down the comforter so I had plenty of room to fondle my dick. It was always hard by the time I could touch it, just from looking at you, thinking about what you'd look like naked and how big and hard your dick might be. I wanted you to come to my room and take me in your arms. I wanted you to touch me and kiss me..." he bent forward to take Jack's mouth in a sweet kiss, then licked the edge of Jack's ear as he continued, whispering. 

"I'd put my finger in my ass and slide it in and out while I stroked myself, imagining it was your cock fucking me. One of my favourites was where you'd been the guest at one of our High School games. Everyone else is out in the school hall getting food, and I'm still in the showers. I know you're out there and I can't help but get hard." 

He leaned back again and rolled his hips over Jack's erection. "I soap up my hand and start stroking myself as I hear you walk into the shower. I can't see, but I know it's you..." He opened up his shorts to expose the hard, shiny head of his cock and hissed as he gently rubbed the drop of pre-come around the slit with the pad of his finger. Jack was biting his lip and trying not to thrust upwards for fear of coming on the spot and he really wanted to see this through to its conclusion. 

"I can hear you shucking your clothes and I'm trying to stop myself from coming with the anticipation of what you might do to me. You come into the shower stall and put your arms around me. My breath catches and I bite my lip as you bite into my neck, and then lick the sore spot, drinking the water that's cascading over us both as you run your hands up and down my body. Then..." 

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Jack grunted, on the very edge and hanging onto the proverbial daisy stalk. 

"Then you part my ass cheeks and start fingering my asshole. It feels so good I never want it to end, then, just when I'm almost coming, you thrust your dick inside me all the way to your balls. I don't know how or when, but you've lubed your cock and it slides in smoothly. You wait for me to get used to having your big dick in there, holding me close, stroking my chest and whispering in my ear. You tell me you know it hurts, but that I should relax and soon it'll start to feel great. I feel like I'm being split in two, and it hurts like hell, but I don't care. You're inside me and I'm yours. You've picked my cherry in the school locker room and I love it and you so much I can hardly stand it. You fuck me slow and deep and tell me how good it feels. You murmur how beautiful I am as your strokes lengthen and deepen and you begin to lose it. You stroke my cock and kiss my neck and shoulders, and just as you pinch my nipple with your free hand, I come. I've never shot so much or so far before, and you're talking me through it, holding me tight..." 

Daniel's eyes glazed over as he remembered fantasy Jack crooning in his ear, 'That's it baby, yeah, give it up for me, yeah, so beautiful, so good...' 

His breath hitched and his dick throbbed painfully. He rubbed his balls to relieve the pressure but didn't dare touch his cock for fear of coming as he continued to the end. 

"You've fucked and stroked me with such tenderness it's all I can do to not cry. I've never felt so alive and wanted. I'm sixteen and it's my first time and you've made it so much better than I could ever have dreamed. You hold my hips tight and fuck me hard and fast. One last deep thrust and you bury your face in my neck, crying out as I feel warm jets surging up inside my body. My ass muscles are still twitching gently around your cock while you come and I help it along by clenching harder; I want to make this really good for you, too. I've never felt anything like it and as your dick goes soft and you finally pull away from me, panting, you kiss me once, tell me I was fantastic and disappear. That's when I'd come all over myself, alone in my bed and crying into my pillow." 

Jack shoved upward once with his hips, and groaned out Daniel's name. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slack, and Daniel could feel the warm wetness of Jack's orgasm spreading through the material of his shorts. He rolled his hips again, stroking Jack's covered cock through the last waves. At the same time, he rubbed the head of his own cock, barely touching, and then spilled his come all over his and Jack's shorts, moaning his lover's name softly. 

He flopped down into Jack's embrace, shaking with emotion. Jack held him firmly, kissing his neck. 

"I'm here, Danny. I'm really here and I love you so much," he whispered. "When I can, I promise you I'll do it. I'll come to you in the shower and I'm gonna fuck you so right. I'm gonna show you how I feel, so you can believe it. You are beautiful and it really is fantastic when I'm inside you, and the first thing I want when this goddamned spawn of Hell comes off, is you inside me. I need to feel that you own me. Do you understand? I'm yours, baby. I am so completely fucking yours... oh God..." 

Daniel nestled into Jack's embrace and wept as Jack held him so tight he could barely breathe. 

Jack meant every word and was near to tears himself. It was amazing to imagine that he could have such a profound effect on someone at such a young age. He was humbled and astounded. Up to now, Jack had thought that Daniel had the upper hand in their relationship. He was the one with the experience after all, but now Jack began to wonder. Maybe this wasn't as one sided as he'd thought. Daniel had been the first one to mention the 'l' word, but Jack hadn't been far behind and his body thrummed with powerful emotions, all of them new, exciting and terrifying. 

However, they had been through so much together in such a short time, even though he was sure they both meant it when they said they loved each other, he couldn't help but wonder if the intensity of it all was clouding their judgement. He held Daniel until the sobbing subsided, distracted by Oscar's wet, rough tongue licking the skin on his good leg. He smiled, suddenly amused by the fact that he'd never had sex with an audience before. He was also beginning to register the cold stickiness in his shorts and the evidence of Daniel's orgasm, which was sticking their bellies together. Part of Jack was urging him towards the shower, most of him wanted to stay here with Daniel in his arms until they started playing hockey in hell. He figured it was time to shake Daniel back to the world and he kissed him, then whispered, "Let's go get cleaned up, sweetheart."   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wadjet


End file.
